How it came to be
by ErikandChristine
Summary: How the Baudelaire's parents got together and the troubles they faced...Summary is horrible,just read the story


Beatrice looked down to avoid his gaze. The last thing she needed was to attract attention to herself. The cafeteria at Prufrock Preparatory School was crowded but she knew he was looking at her. Beatrice was a confident girl in her senior year at the school.

"You going to eat that cake sniffer?" said a loud and high-pitched voice.

"No, you can have it." Beatrice said sighing as she handed Emilta Spats her desert. "You know you really have to stop calling people cake sniffers, especially me. I'm your friend and didn't you just have three desert cakes?"

She shrugged between mouthfuls. "He's looking at you." She whispered giggling.

Beatrice squirmed in her seat. "I know. Do you think he likes me?"

Emilita giggled again. "I think so." Beatrice bit the bottom of her lip and shrugged.

"You know," Emilita began, "when I have a daughter I'll call her Carmelita Spats." Beatrice shot her an odd look.

"Won't she have your husband's last name?"

"What are you crazy, of course not. I want my daughter carrying out our royal name."

She laughed at her outburst, "Fine, then let's make a pact. My children will have my last name as will yours." Beatrice held out her hand.

Emilita grinned and took it eagerly. "Do you think _he_ will mind?" Beatrice's eyes furrowed as she realized whom she was referring too.

"I don't like him."

"But he might like you…"

"Then that's too bad." She said angrily.

Emilita rolled her eyes; "Every girl is in love with him, except you? Why is that?"

"I have my reasons…"

Beatrice walked down the empty corridor of the school, heading for her dorm room. She had stayed back to help a teacher grade papers for extra marks. Not that she would need them anyway. Besides, once she was out of this school, her mission as a V.F.D. member would begin.

She slowed her pace as she realized she was being followed. She didn't dare turn back but she could hear the loud footsteps. Listening tentatively she turned the corner, hoping her follower had stopped his pursuit.

That was pointless because she could still hear the clatter of the footsteps behind her. It was coming dreadfully closer. Finally giving in she whipped around face to face with the stranger following her.

Letting out a startled cry she lost her footing and fell backwards. Closing her eyes shut she waited for the fall but instead felt a sturdy body holding her up. Beatrice's eyes flickered open to see the almond shaped olive green eyes belonging to Lemony. Blushing furiously she pulled away from him and picked up the book that had fell to floor when she had turned so abruptly.

She felt him watching her. Feeling the heat crawl onto her cheeks she turned away. "Sorry." She stammered.

"No, it's me who should say sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He said in a sultry voice every girl in the school wanted to hear, that is except Beatrice.

"Yeah well you did." With that she turned away from him and continued walking down the empty hallway. Lemony followed her.

"Is there a reason you hate me?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

"I don't hate you."

"You sure do act like it." He said. Beatrice quickened her pace. He fastened his to catch up to her.

"I have my reasons."

"And what might they be?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"None of your business." She said coldly and began walking even faster than before.

Lemony caught her arm and pulled her back up to him. "Actually Beatrice it is." He said softly. She felt her body press against his, quickly she tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong and he pulled her back and this time they even closer than before. Beatrice could almost feel his heartbeat.

"Quite the contrary. What I think of you is none of your business." She said heatedly still squirming.

"It amazes me how a smart girl like you can say something so stupid." He said with a smug expression.

Beatrice frowned. "Fine, you want to know." She smirked at him. "Every girl falls to their knees when they see you. You're their idol. It's revolting because all I see is an arrogant conceited spoiled brat, who gets everything he wants."

She now felt his hands lower down to her waist. "Oh really? Am I the only one who's spoiled here? What about you? The sole heir to an enormous fortune." He brought his face closer to hers. She could smell the mint on his breath.

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm spoiled. My parents never wanted me to grow up like an indecent child." She spat.

"And what makes you think I'm not the same?" Lemony asked. She saw a smug smile creep onto his face.

"You're still egocentric and conceited and you _do_ get what you want." She said through gritted teeth as she felt his hand tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's not true. I never got the one thing I wanted," He whispered into her ear, "_you_."

With a small gasp she pulled out of his grasp and turned down the hall and walked as fast she could. Without a backward glance, she stopped and her voice echoed through the empty corridor. "You'll never have me, Lemony Snicket."


End file.
